The Girl Who Never Gave Up
by MusaBelle
Summary: Nikki Wendy is an orphan, forgotton by her family and friends. Until she is mysteriosly transported to Neverland where she finds the truth about herself and her family. But she has to remember who she is first. Based on the Sy-Fy Mini Series Neverland. Peter Pan romance
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi There! Well this is my first fan-fic! I've been wanting to write this for a while so i hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan (sadly)**

* * *

_Stars and lights were flying, floating past me. Fast as light yet as slow as flowing water. It was dark, with specks of blinding light fading in and out of my vision. Voices were carried into my ears but they quickly exited, only catching and hearing glimpses of mystical destinies, places and names. One thing stood out though, a name, Peter Pan. But before I could even think about it, I slowly etched back into darkness and forgot everything._

_*o*o*_

Waking up in an unknown place is incredibly scary. But that is exactly what Nikki Wendy did. Snow covered her body from head to toe, making her numb to the touch. She sat up, snow shaking off her like a blanket, showing her blue skin. "Where am I?" Nikki thought as she twisted her head around to survey her surrounding's. There where trees everywhere. Yet, they weren't trees at all, more like trees of every kind twisted together and reaching up into the unseen sky. The landscape was amazingly barren and bleak for such an incredible art of trees. Slowly standing up, Nikki realized that the land was not only barren and bleak with a few twisted trees, but the ground had huge and random fractures everywhere, making it extremely dangerous to walk. Nikki collapsed back down to her bed of snow, shivers overtaking her body. She was completely lost, not only physically, but mentally as well. _"How did I get here? Who am I? Why can't I remember?"_ She brought here knees to her chest and laid her head in her hands and sobbed.

"No," Nikki said abruptly, lifting her head, "I will not go out like this." Wiping her tears, she stood up quickly and swayed a little due to the numbness in her legs. Rubbing her legs to get feeling back, she started to make her way out of the frozen underworld.

* * *

**I know its really short, but the other chapters will be longer! Please tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Saviors?

**A/N Sorry about publishing this chapter alittle late! Life's pretty busy right now...but ya! Hope you like it!**

**Shout outs to NightWingIII: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And dont worry, i get those fan girl moments all the time ;)**

**And just a girl: Dont worry-i just had some problems with getting this chapter, but i will continue writing the story! Thanks :)**

* * *

Nikki stumbled blindly through the forest. She was cold, sore, and thirsty. Plus, there was a growing pain in her stomach that she hoped was hunger. She did not need an injury right now to slow her down. She seemed to walk for hours without the slightest incantation that she might be making progress trying to find a way out.

Nikki seemed to fall to the ground for the millionth time when something irritably annoying started to buzz around Nikki's face.

"Stupid Bug!" Nikki complained as she swatted at her face, shooing the insect away, and trudged on. Her eyes where closed and she was thinking about someplace warm and comforting, until a thought struck her.

"Wait, if that was a bug, then that means-" Nikki opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Searing light flooded her eyes, but she blinked it away. Because if she was right, then that meant-

"Water!" Her eyes fell upon a huge, inviting river and an even bigger sand beach. Stumbling forward, she ran to the water and collapsed to her knees. She cupped her hands and dunked them into the cool water. Bringing her hands to her mouth she drank the weird tasting water. More and more she drank until she could feel her stomach upsetting and retched up all of the water. Gagging, she realized now why the water tasted funny, it was salt water. But it was too late to help herself. Nikki placed her hands on her stomach as she fainted into blackness once again.

_*o*o*_

_"Pe'er come take a look at dis," An Irish voice shouted._

_"What is it lad?" A thick English voice, Peter, asked. "Oh."_

_"Oh'sa right." _

_*o*o*_

If waking up in an unknown place _once_ is scary, then try doing it twice, without knowing who you are, how you got there, and who these cute boys hovering over you are. Again, Nikki Wendy was the winner in the unfortunate contest.

The first thing Nikki noticed when she woke up was not the 5 boys hovering curiously over her or the fact that she covered head to toe in dirt and grime, no; the first thing that she noticed was that she was sleeping on a very comfy, hand-made leaf bed. In fact she was so engrossed in this bed that she didn't see or hear anything going on. So when a something warm touched her cool body, she jumped in terror.

Nikki's eyes finally flutter opened and curiously focused in on the boys around her. She seemed to stare at them forever and they seemed to stare back. The boy closest to her had very curly blonde hair, tan skin, and a cute face. He had deep ocean blue eyes that melted into my plain hazel eyes as we observed each other. She forced herself to look away and examine the boy next to him; he was short, chubby and smelled like he hadn't taken a bath in centuries. Another stood next to him and was extremely tall and had jet black hair, coal eyes and a stern face. He leaned against the chubby boy, his dark eyes scanning Nikki to make sure that she was a friend and not a threat. And from what she could tell, she wanted to be a friend so not to get in that scary boy's way. Next to him stood another boy about the age of 9, and was extremely dirty as well, his face completely covered in mud and decorated in a weed-ish looking halo. Nikki craned her head a little to the right to see the last boy. Nikki gasped in awe as she saw his face. He had curly dark chestnut hair with light streaks of something glittery and white, smooth pale skin, and seemed to have a permanent mischievous smile plastered on his lips. Nikki quickly looked away and saw this odd group as a whole. Kids. They were all kids. Possibly ranging from 9 to 16. "_How odd_" Nikki thought.

One of the boys cleared his throat and snapped her back to the problem at hand. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask where she was, the boy with blonde curly hair interrupted.

"It's her." He said in awe. "She's back."

* * *

Hi There again! I know its still a little short, but im working on it. Please review! I would like to know what you all think :)

Until next time~Belle


	3. Explaination?

**A/N And Welcome back! I'm so happy to get this next chapter up and ready for you all to see! Had a few writers blocks, but i eventually got through. This is more of a filler-more action will come. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan...**

* * *

_"It's her." He said in awe. "She's back."_

All 5 of the boys' eye's widened and looked Nikki up and down, as if realizing that she was truly there now. Even the tall, dark scary boy seemed to lighten up a bit, his coal black eyes twinkling at the news. The smallest, youngest boy let out a squeal of delight and surprise that was followed by cheers, dancing and non stop shouting. Nikki's head suddenly felt like it was going to explode. This was to confusing to understand. _What did they mean that I was back? I have never been here before, have I? I don't even know these boys. And why are they cheering so loud? _Nikki brought her hands to her throbbing head as she tried to shake this nonsense out of her mind. _Why don't I know who I am?_ Nikki asked to herself, but with every question she asked herself, she grew more frustrated and confused. Not to mention the cheering and the dancing and the celebrating was driving her crazy. Almost as if reading her mind, a commanding voice broke through the chaos in the room.

"QUIET!" The heavy British voice boomed. "She needs to breathe." The noises stopped immediately, the boys frozen in their celebrating positions. Nikki sat there on her earthy bed with her knees drawn to her chest, hands over her head, and her entire body shaking with fear. She sat there for a minute trying to calm down, when suddenly; she felt a body sit next to her. A strong, sturdy arm encircled her and held her. After a while, her hands were pried from her face and pulled gently to her sides. Nikki could feel the stares of the boys on her so she kept her eyes closed tightly.

A soft voice came from the boys around her, "You can open your eyes, we're not gonna hurt you." Nikki's eyes silently obeyed to the boy's voice and her eyes gently parted. Nikki's eyes opened to four wide eyed boys staring at her and to the dark chestnut haired boy sitting next to her.

"W-where am I-I?" Nikki stammered out.

"Why, Neverland!" The curly haired boy exclaimed.

"Neverland?" Nikki asked, her voice quivering. She's never heard of Neverland, has she? The cute boy next to her stirred in surprise and turned to face Nikki.

"You truly don't know?" He asked in complete awe.

"K-know what?" Nikki looked around the room and took a closer look at the boys. There were 5 all together; looking dirty, happy, young, wild, and free. They all seemed like boys that never wanted to grow up. And there was just one thing missing: adults. _Why aren't there any adults here? Maybe they are here, but not? No, there are no adults here. Wait, boys who never want to grow up, no parents, Neverland? This reminds me of something-something possibly of me? But what? Everything is so confusing. _

"Who are you?" Nikki asked in finality.

"You truly don't know?" They all asked, confusion and fear starting to spread onto there faces.

"We are the Lost boys!" A little boy said, looking incredulous and shocked that Nikki would ever ask such a thing.

"The lost boys?" Nikki's face scrunched up at the name, they certainly didn't look lost. Every one in the room was know spying her up and down, gazing at her as if something was wrong with her. Awkward silence filled the room until finally the scary black haired boy spoke up.

"What's your name?" He asked in a commanding voice.

"Umm…" What was my name? A sudden chill ran down her spine and was oddly followed by a feeling. Well, more like a message, a message with a name, Nikki. Nikki? It must be my name. "Nikki." She stated.

"Nikki!?" He shouted, appalled. "That's not your name!"

"And how do you know that?" Nikki asked with more nuisance in her voice than she meant.

"Because your name has always been Wendy." The little chubby one spoke up, his voice high and soft like a marshmallow.

"And how would you know that?" Nikki exasperated, having a fit of tohubohu. But before anyone could answer she asked, "And what's your names?" They all looked to the boy who was sitting next to me. Standing up, he walked over to them and murmured quietly to them. Nikki caught glimpses of what they were say, "it's her…doesn't know … later…" But none of it made any sense. After a while they all nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to Nikki.

The curly blonde hair boy stepped forward first, "I'm Curly."

Some one came up from behind him covered in dirt and said in a thick British accent, "I'm Tootles." Another boy, dirtier than the one before went up to Nikki and shook her hand, introducing himself as "The Twins."

The chubby boy stepped up too and stammered a hello, "H-hallo, I'm Slightly."

The tall dark boy stalked up her and came within inches to Nikki's face, clearly trying to impose as a threat, "Nibs," Was all he said and stalked away to stand behind the remaining boys.

And finally the leader of the group stepped forward, "I'm Peter," he said with authority, but still with his mischievous grin. Bowing, Peter grabbed Nikki's hand and kissed it gently, "At your service." A deep blush spread across Nikki's face as Peter let go her hand and stood in front of the boys.

"The Lost boys," he gestured to everyone, "At your service, _Nikki_." He stood there frozen, his arms held out at his sides, letting it all sink in. Nikki realized that her mouth was open and shut it quickly. "_Nikki, it's my name, but it just doesn't sound right," _thought Nikki.

"But I thought you said my name was Wendy, not Nikki." She said. Peter sent a look to the boy, Tootles, who claimed Nikki's name was Wendy.

"Oh him?" Peter questioned, " Toots jus' got you mixed up with someone we know, ya now."

"Yeah," But for some reason Nikki didn't believe him.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I love to hear what you have to say! ~~MusaBelle~~ :)


	4. Attacked?

**Happy Day! Next chapter up and ready to read. I dont know why, but writing this story brings so much happiness to me! I hope it gives you all happinesses too :) And thanks to all of you who reviewed, you make my day!**

**Peter: Ya-ya- jus get on with story...**

**Ugh, okay enough ranting Hope you like :)**

* * *

_*"It's your name!" A pretty young girl shouted, her hands flinging out at her sides. Everything was fuzzy and contorted. Nothing seemed real, like Nikki was on the edge of dream. She had curly blonde hair, large, beautiful brown eyes, and looked to be about 18 years old. "Why don't you understand?" _

_"I don't understand," Nikki exasperated. "What are you talking about?"_

_"She's forgotten," Another woman who had similar features to the young girl concluded sadly. Both women turned away in defeat and despair. Nikki didn't get why they were making everything so complicated and confusing._

_"No," An old raspy voice came out. A grandmother stepped out from the shadows, a walking can in her left hand and book in the other. But not just any book, Nikki noticed, but the book of Peter Pan._

_"She has not forgotten; it has merely slipped her mind." The grandmother confirmed. "It will all come back to her." Her eyes were dark brown, but grey from age; they paused to look Nikki directly into her milky chocolate brown eyes. "All in due time, all in due time."*_

"Nikki! Nikki wake up!" A loud voice screamed into her ear. Nikki sat up quickly to see who was screaming only to bonk her head on the low-lying ceiling.

"Ow!" Nikki said as she rubbed her head with her hand. Nikki's eyes scanned the room to find a smiling Tootles in the corner of her closest of a bedroom. "Toots," Nikki started, already accustomed to his nickname, "Where's the fire at?"

"There's no fire Nikki," Toots declared with his British accent. He looked at Nikki like she was crazy. "It's time to eat breakfast!" Breakfast, it was such a casual word for such an unusual situation. Well, at least to Nikki. Last night after the small argument about Nikki's name, Peter and his gang, the Lost Boys, explained to her what was all going on. Somehow, Peter didn't even bother to explain how, in fact he completely avoided the topic altogether, how Nikki ended up in this mystical land called Neverland. He noted that all of the Lost Boys were also brought here, but didn't say how again. As Nikki walked down the hollowed out hallway, she remembered on how the boys claimed that they built out this gigantic tree and made it their home. _It was a lovely tree,_ Nikki thought, _but it just seems impossible._ But Nikki was used to seeing impossible things, because as she entered the dining room, she saw a full blown out banquet of food. All of the boys sat around a humungous built in wooden table that connected to the tree. Peter sat at the foot of the table, clearly showing his leadership, with Curly sitting on his right and Nibs sitting at the left. The rest were scrambled around the table picking and eating fruits of every kind imaginable. Toots just looked at Nikki, giving her a goofy grin, and ran off to join the boys. Nikki stood there for a couple moments feeling completely dumbfounded until Peter finally noticed her and called her over.

"O'er here Nikki," Peter called, and much to Nibs discontent pulled up a loose chair and placed it right to his left. Forcing Nibs to scoot over and throwing a glare at Nikki. "Boy if looks could kill," Nikki murmured under her breathe.

"Was' that?" Curly asked, thinking that she was trying to start a conversation. He looked at her with his childish bright blue eyes and decided to not repeat what she said.

"Oh,j- just complementing on how seemly impossible this all is," Nikki stammered. In fact, you might be wondering how a girl who remembers nothing and doesn't even know her true identity would be handling this. Well, with all that Nikki was going through, she just simply accepted it. Anybody else in her situation would think this all crazy, but Nikki liked crazy, and the more she thought about, the more she wondered if this was a clue about herself.

"Well you better get used to it," Nibs snapped next to her, bringing her back to reality. Nikki didn't know what to say. It was clear that Nibs didn't a 100 percent like her, or trust her for that matter, but Nikki couldn't think of a reason why. Before she could dwell on it though, Peter stood up and made a rather odd toast.

"Attention everyone," He started, but realizing the boys at the other end of the table weren't listening, he called again, "ATTENTION EVERYOOOOONNNNEEEEE!" Nikki Curly and Nibs covered their ears and watched as the younger boys all jumped out of their seats and stared wide-eyed at Peter.

"Bes, Be'er," Slightly mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Today lads, we have a new lost boy," He looked at Nikki with an amused expression on his face. "Or should I say a new lost _girl…"_ Peter emphasized, and then continued. "Seeing that we 'aven't had a lost girl before," And with another odd glance thrown at Nikki, she became suspicious. _He's not telling me something, _Nikki thought. "We 'ave the opportunity to initiate her!" He exclaimed. Wild cheers came from everyone in the room except from Nikki, who didn't look so thrilled about the idea of being initiated.

Peter, realizing that Nikki didn't seem to happy quickly add, "But not to worry Nikki, the initiation is only showing you 'round Neverland, right lads?" Groans followed but were covered up in the enthusiastic shaking of heads of a somewhat made agreement. And with that, all the boys got up rather quickly, the idea of getting to show Nikki around Neverland was now stuck in their heads, although Nibs still looked a little put back, from what, Nikki didn't know. Nibs was the only one out of all the boys who hasn't made her feel at home in any way and Nikki made a small goal in the back of her mind to find out why.

Out of no where, Peter grabbed Nikki by the hand, who was still pondering about how to get Nibs to like her, and ran out after everyone. He practically dragged Nikki to the short, mahogany door when she finally found her bearings and was able to run along side of Peter. He opened the door rather dramatically, and the moment she touched the grass right outside the door, Nikki stopped and gasped. Outside seemed to be a completely otherworld. There were all kinds of trees; oaks, maples, pines, weeping willows, crabapples, and so many kinds that Nikki never even saw before; and all sorts of plants: carnivorous plants (Nikki saw something that looked like a giant Venus fly trap) weeds, and plants with beautiful flowers. And it wasn't just one color per flower; there were flowers that melted the rainbow together and others that looked like they were splotched and splattered with colors. Some even sparkled in the sun!

Nikki did a 360 and tried to store every single detail and curious plant or tree in her mind. Suddenly, Nikki's eyes stumbled across the Lost Boy's house. It was the largest, tallest and most amazing tree in the entire forest, and if you didn't know it was a house, you would never have been able to guess. She circled back around and faced Peter who just rolled his eyes. He muttered something that sounded like "girls" and grabbed hold of Nikki's hand again saying, "Come on, they'll be wonderin where we went of ta." And with that, he led her through the wild jungle of Neverland, making so many twists and turns that it became impossible for Nikki to concentrate on where they were going. Finally, they arrived at their destination, a river.

"Oh wow," Nikki said with sarcasm she didn't know she had, "A river."

Peter rolled his eyes at her again, something that just might become a habit for him and explained, "Not jus' any river Nikki," he held his hands out, "This river saved your life." Everything came back to her at once, Nikki trailing through the frozen forest, her finding the river, her getting passing out due to the salt.

"What are you talking about? The water nearly killed me!" She exasperated.

"True," Peter sided, "But with out dis river, we would 'ave never 'ave found ya." Then Peter pulled her to a canoe hidden on the shore of the river and they set out. Peter showed Nikki the frozen forest and the land of Neverland. Eventually, they met up with Curly, Nibs, Slightly, and Tootles again who seemed to all be on little adventures of their own. Not even bothering to show her around, but Nikki was fine with that, she liked spending the time with Peter alone with out all of the craziness.

They all just sat in the canoes while telling everyone what recent adventures they were just on. _Well, this is nice_, Nikki thought, _Everything is calm an-_

"PIRATES!" Toots screamed and pointed directly behind Peter and Nikki. A huge old Spanish ship was charging at them full speed. What happened next seemed to happen in fast forward yet in slow motion.

"Get Nikki out of here!" Peter ordered to the Lost Boys who all nodded. Peter looked directly at Nikki but she was to busy looking at the charging ship, "Nikki, look at me," He ordered and Nikki obeyed, "I need you to get out of this canoe and swim o'er to Curly, alright?" Nikki didn't respond and stared at him dumbfounded. Peter let out a frustrated sigh and did the unthinkable; he picked Nikki up and threw her into the river, the water immediately waking up Nikki's mind, putting her back into motion. When she resurfaced, she spotted Curly heading half towards shore and half towards her, and started to swim her way to him. Behind her she could her sickening crunch of the canoe against the head of the ship and was it- no it couldn't be Nikki thought _Laughter?_ Nikki, beyond reasoning, stopped swimming and turned around to see who could possibly be laughing.

"No," Curly shouted, "Don't-" But it was too late. The sight of what she saw made her stop treading in the water and almost sink. Nikki saw the bulking ship, still going full speed at her, but there was something- no _someone_ flying around it.

"Peter…Wha-" Nikki gasped in awe. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her up onto a canoe, but Nikki didn't even fight them. And it was a good thing too, for her savior was Curly who was already paddling furiously back to shore. Nikki just lay in the canoe, still shell-shocked at the thought of Peter flying. Out of all the impossible things Nikki saw today, this was the most shocking, enough so to render her speechless. Soon, Curly and the Lost Boys were all on the shore and helping Nikki retreat back into the woods. They made it back to the house all intact except for Peter, who was still out there. Sitting Nikki on the same bed she first woke up to, they waited and waited. Finally, after what seemed like agonizing hours, Peter returned with out even a scratch on him. The Lost Boys all sighed in relief.

"What? You miss me lads?" Peter teased, his eyes falling onto the passed out Nikki. "I think she took that well, don't ya?"

*0*0*0

"Well that was a complete embarrassment." A short, fat man claimed.

"No, no it was not," Came another voice, deep and full of a certain passion for bloodlust. He was a scary looking man, someone who looked like they never got enough sleep, even if they tried. But there was one feature that set him apart from all the other pirates, he had a hook for a hand.

"What do yer mean Cap'in?"

"Wendy has decided to come back," The one handed man remarked, "She's our ticket to winning back Neverland."

"But sir, they clearly called her Nikki, not Wendy. It must not be the same girl, you think?"

"Oh it's her alright. But she seemed not to know," He said in an odd anger, "We just need to show her the way."

* * *

**So...What did you think? Please, please tell me! Also, do you like how im doing the british accents? If you have any advice please let me know.. Thanks :) MusaBelle**


	5. No More Questions

**SO, I should probably start with a million sorrys for how late this is! I am incredibly sorry (x1000000) Ugh! Its been forever but I couldn't get myself to write. Sorry (x10) Well…I've wanted to try and do Nikki's point of view since the beginning and here it is in here. I hope you likey**

**P.S. For last chapter i put a word tohubohu in there, it means a state of confusion...which i bet you were all in, unless of course you knew the word, cause then you werent...any way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Or the pixie dust- so no, I cant fly…**

* * *

Usually on a warm, sunny day, the Lost Boys would go out and meet with the Indians, go exploring, search for food, and even go bug Captain Hook. But not today. Today, the Lost Boys needed to discuss a great problem that was arising.

Sitting around a table in Peter's very private room sat the Lost boys looking bored yet attentive. Everyone was quite curious as to why they had this meeting in his room since he was very secretive and liked his privacy; and they were soon to find out. Peter stood up and called attention to everyone.

"Lads, we have to discuss the subject at hand and be completely serious, we can not joke about silly things like when we can go get revenge on Hook," Peter sent a look to everyone around the table, then with mischievous grin and a wink, "That'll be solved later." A small chorus of cheers followed.

"Wat's it Pe'er?" Slightly asked, clearly wanting to get this over with so they could go get revenge on Hook for ruining their perfect day with Wendy-er-Nikki.

"Alright, so the business at hand," Peter started, his eyes catching every single one of the boys', "You all know what it tis." No one spoke a single word. Everyone knew what he was talking about, but no one wanted to speak up. Having been their only visitor, having a Wendy, not knowing who she truly was was a major problem, and quite frankly, depressing to all.

"Righ'," Nibs jumped in after a long period of silence, "The problem with our dear Wendy, or Nikki- what ever you want to call her, not knowing who she really tis." He spoke with such care in his voice that you would never have thought that he would have treated and thought about Nikki the way he normally does, with ignorance and hate. As if noticing he went soft, Nibs quickly added with a snarl on his face, "But it's not like she was ever of use to us."

Nobody paid attention to the last part, everyone knew that Nibs' judgment can be clouded by emotion, and he had a lot of emotion with Wendy being back.

_Well jee-Without Nikki here, he almost seems to care_, Peter thought, _But then again, he has always cared for her, no matter what she did to him. _He thought back to the last Wendy, at that time she preferred the name Cassie, but she was still Wendy, or Wendy's descendant at least, and she knew who she was. She was beautiful, well, they all were-are, but Cassie was exceptionally beautiful and everyone thought so too. Cassie caught Peter's eye, but he wasn't the only one, Nibs was star-struck also.

_Her lips on his, the fight that followed… _Peter snapped back into reality before his mind realized what memory he was going back to.

"So what do we do about her?" The Lost Boys asked.

'*{*8*}*'

*'Nikkki's POV'*

Air. I needed air. I wasn't breathing, but I felt fine. I almost felt like nothing. Almost. I could sense my body floating, but I couldn't see it, couldn't believe it. White, speckled dots flew past me. I felt at peace, like one among the stars. I was flying, no- more than flying. I was-

I shot out of my bed gasping for air. My lungs working quickly to regain the oxygen I seemed to have lost. Seemed, huh. Funny how I used seemed, but then I remembered the dream and everything came back. This was the first time I have had this dream. It was odd, the way I didn't have the need to breathe, and how I actually caught that I wasn't breathing. Then there were those speckled dots that flew past me. They were mesmerizing, catching the light and reflecting it upon myself. It felt as though I was flying, but I wasn't, more like floating. What was it that I called it in my dream?

A ruckus from outside my tiny make-shift bedroom interrupted my thoughts. That's right, I was here, with these odd boys. In Neverland, in a room that was, well, how do I put it, incredibly weird. It seemed hallow and empty even though the small 4 feet by 4 feet room was covered head to toe in leaves. Something was of about the leaves, though, they almost had a silver tint to it-

Before I could explore them any further, the same commotion came again from outside of the room. Slipping out of my leaf bed, I half crouched-half ninja walked to the door. Something didn't seem right- there was something in the air that put me off. Curious, I reached for the wooden door and pushed it open…

*'Narrator's POV'*

Nikki stepped out into a noiseless, empty hallway. _Strange, _she thought,_ I thought the Lost Boys would be wilder in the morning, like yesterday_. In fact Nikki didn't hear anything that would match the ruckus that she heard, but there was a soft sort of humming. Nikki looked left down the hallway to see another two rooms down there and a dead end at the end of the hallway. Another room sat right across from her own, and to the right was the stairway that split down to the kitchen and up to Peter's room. Why Peter had his own room and floor to his own was a mystery to Nikki, but she didn't seem to mind.

Nikki noticed that the soft humming seemed to emanate from Peter's room, and took a hesitant step towards the stair case. But then she remembered Peter saying that his room was off limits when he showed her their house, or the Hut, as they called it. Nikki was just about to go back into her room to wait for Peter, or anyone for that matter, to come back from where ever they were when she heard a muffled group of cheers coming from the direction of Peter's room.

Slowly spinning around, Nikki ballerina walked to the winding staircase, turned to the right, and headed up the rickety steps. With each step Nikki could start to make out the sounds of an on going conversation.

"Alright… business…hand…know…what…tis." Silence.

A deep voice cleared, "Righ'…problem with….Wendy… Nikki….not knowing...But…was ever… use to us."

Nikki reached the top of the stairs, and was thankful that Peter had a door installed for his room or else she wouldn't have be able to listen in on this secretive convo- And why it was secretive and without her, Nikki didn't know. But then heard the Lost Boys all ask, "So what do we do about her?"

Now this had Nikki's full attention. Of course they were talking about her. There were no other girls in this place; well, not that Nikki knew of anyway.

"Well," Peter started, "I think we try to get her to remember." Upon hearing Peter's voice, Nikki crouched down on the second top step and leaned her head closer to the door.

"Bloody brilliant idea, Pe'er," A scruffy, sarcastice voice Nikki recognized as Nibs cut in, "Except for the fact that she hasn't shown any sign of remembering."

"Nibs, cut it out. The only reason you're acting tis way is because of what 'appened last time," Curly countered. "Besides, tis only been two days."

"Curly's righ'," Slightly agreed. "She needs s'more time."

"What if we don't have more time," A small voice, Twins said. "I have to agree with Nibs on this one. I'm sure Hook already figured out that she's back and s'plannning an attack or something to capture her." _Hook? Who's Hook?,_ it sounded familiar, but not enough that Nikki would continue to think about it? _And why would he want to capture me? _Intrigued, Nikki leaned in more and put her left hand on the door, applying unneeded pressure to it.

"Well, we can't forc-" Peter said, but was interrupted when his bedroom door shoot open and in fell a sprawled out Nikki dressed in her Lost Boys khakis and plain t-shirt.

"NIKKI!" Toots screamed while everyone gasped. Nikki lay there sheepishly pulling her disheveled hair out of her face.

"Umm…." Nikki looked around and had to suppress a giggle; for she found all the boys faces dumbstruck. "I-I was looking j-just-"

"Save it," Nibs interrupted, his face a complete mask of fury. "See," He pointed to Nikki, "Eavesdroppin' on us! She needs to know!" Peter sent him a death glare that silenced him. Nibs turned around in frustration and headed to the back of the room. All of the boys crowded around her.

"She don't look so well."

"Do you think she needs food? She's been out for quite a while."

"Why is she-"

"Nikki what are you doing here?" Peter's voice spoke out above the rest. He knelt in front of Nikki who was still on the ground looking up at them like a two year old.

"I woke up and heard a ruckus so I followed it," Nikki replied honestly.

Peter sighed, "Well lets get you back to your room, you need more rest," He lied as he signaled to the boys to help her up. Curly and Slightly both grabbed her arms but Nikki shook them off.

"No," She said and pulled herself up. As she rose, Nikki could feel something boiling inside her making her feel like she was about to explode. It felt like confidence, but with more spark. She looked Peter straight in the eye with defiance. "What aren't you telling me?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Peter and Nikki who in turn were now having a silent battle. Nikki stared at him in a way that would make even Nibs falter, but Peter stared back with the same intensity as Nikki. But Nikki wasn't about to give up and held her gaze. Peter gave an odd sort of sigh and ran his hand through his chocolate hair.

"Everyone leave." He simply commanded, and just like that, the Lost Boy's dispersed without a word. The only person that stayed behind was Nibs, who stood in the back of the room with his arms crossed. His face dared Peter to say otherwise, and Peter did.

"Leave," He said. Nibs just stared back, but eventually consented, closing Peter's bedroom door behind him.

"Tell me everything." Nikki ordered.

"I think you should like to sit for this," Peter suggested, gesturing to a chair near his bed.

"I'm not tired," She responded stubbornly.

"Sit." He ordered again with a spark in his eyes. Nikki complied, but only because she didn't want to get on Peter's bad side.

He sat next to her on his bed and folded his hands in his lap. "So want to you want to know?" Nikki hadn't actually thought of what she wanted to know, all she wanted to know was what she needed to know. Which she didn't know. Confusing much?

"Umm…" Nikki began, "Well, for one thing, who am I?" Peter thought for a moment.

"Have you ever heard of the story Peter Pan? Who am I kidding of course you don-"

"Actually I do." Nikki said surprising Peter whose head snapped up at the response for this. "It's sort of been stuck in the back of my mind since I've been here; but now that you bring it up I some how know." She could feel Peter's warm gaze on her. Suddenly, Nikki found her hands very interesting.

"Well, so then you would know who Wendy is, right?" Nikki nodded. "Okay, well, you're…sorta…her." Peter concluded playing with his hands.

"What? You mean…" Peter shook his head, yes.

The world around Nikki swirled as the news hit her, "Wendy? I'm Wendy? As in the Peter Pan Wendy of fairy tales who came to Neverland with Peter?"

"Well you're not exactly the Peter Pan Wendy of fairy tales…if that's what they're calling it these days. You're more like the direct descendent of _her_."

"But, that still doesn't make any sense! How in the world did I even get here?"

"Umm…We're still not quite sure 'bout that yet." He hung his head.

"What do you mean 'You're not quite sure about that?' Don't you bring the people here?" Nikki asked, astonished.

"Well, that's just a myth, a mere folklore to let people understand that I was the magical one. But I truly wasn't the magic one. Wendy was. She was the first here, of course and then more 'Wendys' came. Wendy-er the Wendy's- as we called them, never mentioned how they traveled here. And we never really bothered to ask." Peter seemed to blush and looked down at his shoes. Nikki noticed this but didn't say anything, she would find out sooner or later. But she didn't like the latter.

"Oh…"Nikki sighed. She wanted to know everything about this place and everything about her. "How about you tell me a story," She said, catching his attention again, "Tell me your story." A pause. "And everything you know about my ancestry."

Peter smiled, "I love stories."

* * *

**Well, I've had plenty of time to think about this, but I don't exactly like how it turned out. Oh but the story still makes me happy! I miss writing and I miss you all. Please tell me if you have any ideas where to go from here, I have some ideas, but I love your input:)**

**And I recently read over all the chapters and realized that they don't really make a whole lot of sequential sense, but I hope you all understood them cause I'm to lazy to change them-but if you want me too, just tell me(:**

**~~MusaBelle~~**


	6. Author's Note

Hi there! Let me start with how extremely sorry I am that i havent been writing often and believe me I am...but I couldn't get myself to write any more of the story. But! Do not fret-for I am not stopping, I am going to rewrite some of my chapters and make them more to my liking. I hope it doesn't take long and I will make sure to do all the updating at once so you wont be confused on which chapters I updated and which ones I didn't. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience but i will be back! Mwahahaha...

I hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! :)


End file.
